Kärlek frodas på avstånd - eller så dör den
by Camilla MKV
Summary: Den här texten utspelar sig i scenen i Disneys Robin Hood där Robin har ramlat i vallgraven och man tror att han blivit skjuten. Ingen vet vad som har hänt och de oroar sig. Karaktärerna från filmen är moderniserade och mänskliga och har sin plats i dagens Malmö i Sverige. Texten utgår ifrån Marian (numera Maria) och hennes perspektiv.


Hjärtat slår öronbedövande högt. Maria ser sig omkring men mörkret omsluter henne. Skjuten? Vadå skjuten? Det börjar ringa i öronen och benen viker sig under hennes kropp.

Plötsligt tillbaka på parkeringsplatsen där de sågs första gången sedan barnsben. Hur utbytet mellan deras ögon inte bara handlade om blickar – utan om löften. Outtalade löften om att aldrig låta livet komma mellan deras kroppar igen. Hur huden vibrerade när hans fingertoppar mötte hennes kind. Och sedan läpparna. Hungriga som om de svultit i många år och först nu fått känna kärleksaptit igen.

Minnen av alla ensamma kvällar hon spenderat i hans frånvaro. Hur rättvisa i världen blev viktigare än att vara nära – trots de löften som utbyttes på parkeringsplatsen.

Minnen av tårar som ilsket torkats bort med handryggen. Ilskan över att vara den som älskat sig till beroende. Det var ju inte så det skulle bli.

Kvällen utanför Folkets Park, där han ristade ett hjärta i betongen med sin fickkniv. R + M tätt ihop inuti. Världen bakom ryggen slutade existera. Hennes händer i hans hår. Hans händer runt hennes kropp. Det skulle inte gå att skilja dem åt.

Men något hade alltid funnits emellan, det visste de båda två, egentligen. Något som var svårt att sätta ord på, men det fanns liksom där. Även när hon utan eftertanke lämnade sitt gamla liv bakom sig och startade ett nytt med Robin och hans gäng. Så fanns det något där.

Maria hade aldrig känt sig hemma där hennes egentliga hem fanns. Lägenheten i norra hamnen. Föräldrarna med drömmar som inte sträckte sig längre än deras egen framgång och lönekuvert. Hon hade alltid velat mer. Men inte riktigt vetat vad. Sen kom Robin. Egentligen så dumt. Du blir inte självständig genom att bli beroende av en annan människa. Det visste ju hon också. Kanske var det vad som funnits emellan dem. Kanske var det något annat.

Adrenalin. Hon fick påsen från Robin och skyndade bort till bilen och kastade in den i bakluckan. Gick sedan lugnt åt andra hållet. Hur bra det kändes. Att göra något. Att inte bara vara den som ser på. Ett samhälle som förfaller.

Den hemlösa mannen utanför badmintonhallen som plockade upp hennes mobil när hon tappade den. Han som ingenting har och hon som har mer än hon någonsin önskat sig. Tills nu. Skjuten? Vadå skjuten? Är han död?

Picknick vid havet. Dyra pålägg i korgen. Surdegsbröd. Doften av tång och sommar. Solen som smekte hennes kinder, kisandes mot strålarna. Att springa mot vågorna och ingenting spelar någon roll. Två föräldrar som älskar henne, i solstolar bredvid. Som älskar men som inte kunnat förstå. Inte kunnat se med andra ögon. Och hon var tvungen att lämna dem bakom sig.

Bränt gummi, motorljud. Hjärtat i halsgropen och sedan lättnaden i knogarna. Han vann. Körde fort. Alldeles för fort, egentligen. Hennes oro och hennes maskerande leende. Jubel. John som vrålar något obscent som minnet har förträngt. Glädjen. Gemenskapen. Vad händer med den nu?

Varför var det tvunget att gå så långt? Kunde hon stoppat det? Hur omtanken blivit besatthet. Hur kampen blivit många sena nätter i hemliga samtal. Hon hade velat säga något. Inte vågat. Tänk om… Tänk om!

Skolmatsal. Vänner omkring. Trött på livet. Blir det inte mer än såhär? Är livet historieböcker och meningslösa prov? När ska vi prata om vad som händer i Syrien? När ska vi prata om segregationen som präglar både vår stad och våra hjärtan? När ska vi prata om saker som betyder? Inget svar.

Fingertoppar mot hans kind. Hans kropp över hennes. Tunga andetag. Ingen mer jungfru Maria. De dubbla känslorna. Minuterna efteråt och den obeskrivliga lyckokänslan. Skratten. Att dela andetag och lakan. Att aldrig gå därifrån. Och nu. Bara minnen.

Orden hon skrev.

Kärlek som en barnslig lek, jag minns  
_Då jag drömde om min prins_  
_Nu har leken ändrat karaktär_  
_Åh, hur fort en människa lär_  
_En dag kändes varje dag så lång_  
_Nu flyr tiden med språng_  
_Allt som finns är det som känns_  
_Kärlek utan gräns_

En dag kändes varje dag så lång, nu flyr tiden med språng. Allt som finns är det som känns. Och det känns. Smärtan som vill skrika men inte har en egen röst. Tystnaden som är öronbedövande men ändå inte.

"Maria, min älskling, jag älskar dig mer än själva livet." orden på repeat. Vågar inte stänga av. Tänk om de försvinner. Lyssnar tills orden inte längre är ord. Bara bokstäver. Knappt det. Läten.

Stoltheten. Av att göra och säga nej. Nu är det nog. Men också ensamheten. Hur kampen slukade allt i sin väg. Ibland även kärleken. Framtidstankar. Skulle det gå att leva såhär? Ville hon egentligen något annat?

Ilskan. Hur fan kunde de tro att det skulle göra skillnad? Pildammsparken. Sena sommarkvällar. Vännen som sa att hon inte orkade mer. Att Maria blivit för svår. Att de inte kunde träffas mer. Robins händer som torkat hennes tårar utan att förstå.

Hur ryggen vändes mot henne när hon frågade. Hon kunde inte ta frågan tillbaka. Han lämnade rummet och hon satt kvar. Ytterdörren slog igen. Ångesten. Gick han från henne eller rymde han från svaret. På frågan. Som aldrig någonsin fick ställas. Hon nämnde det aldrig igen. Han kom tillbaka med glass som de åt direkt ur burken. Stenar som fick vingar och flög iväg från hennes hjärta. Tacksamheten.

Vad var klockan? Vad hade hänt? Något måste ha gått fruktansvärt fel. Hon hade förstått att något var planerat. Att det handlade om att rädda en vän. Alltid handen bakom ryggen på de sina. Skulle offrat sitt liv för sina bröder. Hade han gjort det? Skulle han offrat sitt liv för henne? Skulle hon göra det för honom?

Lady Gaga på scen i Globen. Folkhavet.

So hold your head up,  
_girl and you'll go far_

Armkrok med bästa vännen. Sjunga högt. Rakt ut. Ingen hör. Alla hör. Allsång. Världen omkring som inte längre existerar. Existerar extas.

Hemmakväll. Chips och dipp. Idol på tv. Mamma i köket. Skynda dig, det har börjat! Ingenting betydde något. Mer än att början inte var en början. Ett slut.

Vad ska jag göra nu? Vem ska jag vara nu? Var är du?

Det måste ha varit polisen som sköt. Måste ha gått fel. Varför springer alla runt och skjuter? Varför har vi börjat döda varandra?

Det blåa ljuset från datorskärmen. Hjärtat slår. Fingrarna snabbt över tangenterna. Måste hinna. Klick. Har hittat koden. Var är tiderna? Där. Klick. Kopiera. Klistra in. Skicka. Ytterdörren öppnas. Skärmen slocknar. Skyndar ut i hallen. Hej, är du redan hemma? Ler. Falska leenden. Skyndar in på rummet. Ringer Robin. Fick du meddelandet? Han fick meddelandet.

Snurrar runt i köket i nyinköpt sommarklänning. Mamma steker pannkakor. På golvet nu. Legobitar överallt. Vet att hon måste plocka undan. Struntar i det. Rebell från barnsben. Ingen ska säga åt henne vad hon ska göra.

Rött ljus. Grön gubbe. Går över vägen. Är på väg. Sen mörker. Bushållplats. Har bussen redan gått? Varför är det ingen här? Onykter. Minneslucka. På knä över toalettstolen. Och så bakfyllan.

Det är morgon. Hon har försovit sig. Hur hennes mamma hjälper henne att packa väskan. Viktig dag. Borstar hennes hår när hon äter frukost. Müsli. Utan nötter och med extra russin. Skynda ut i bilen. Matchdag. Det är en öm vårdag och på planen har de andra redan börjat värma upp. Hon skyndar sig att dra på de nyinköpta dubbskorna. Nike. Svindyra. Skyndar ut på planen och möts av lagkamrater. Snart dags för avspark. De står i ring. Peppar varandra. Kom igen nu! Vi kan ta det här!

Tårarna. Ovissheten plågar. Vad ska hon göra nu? Paniken växer och täcker över minnena. Bara nuet är närvarande och nuet är fyllt av ingenting. Vakuum.

**- **Kärleken frodas på avstånd, viskar väggarna.

- Eller så dör den, viskar Maria.


End file.
